Blue Jade Dragon
by DragonKin Myrna
Summary: Things get interesting for our favorite shell backed hero's when they meet a strange girl named Annie who happens to be the guardian in training of their world who is hiding a dark mission. Will the turtles be able to stop her? Or will they even want to once her mission is discovered and will they be able to keep her from being imprisoned in limbo forever? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Wohooo! The start of my first long chapter fic! Hope you all enjoy this and for those who have read my fanfic 'Turtles Plus Pain Killers Equals Snuggles' this is the story that will introduce Annie. Hope you all enjoy it and please rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 1

A full moon cast its pale glow over the still bustling city of New York, this was not the hustle and bustle of honest men and women at work mind you. This was the sweat inducing work of thugs, gang lords, and the four brothers who constantly get in their way. On this particular night things were off to an interesting, to say the least, start. The four teenaged turtles had been cooped up in the lair for the last three weeks, they hadn't even been allowed out to roam the sewers. Finally they had been given the all clear and even Leo, the oldest and typically the calmest of the group, had raced out of the lair with enough energy for two Michelangelo's.

"Wahooo!" Mikey whooped with joy as he flipped over a roof top, "I'm free!".

"Keep it down Mikey!" Leo cautioned his youngest brother while out pacing him, "Remember we are ninjas! Stealth and SILENCE are our defining qualities!".

"Leo what sewer did you grow up in? Last time I checked Mikey's defining quality was-".

"Cowabunga!", the orange banded turtle shouted as he leaped off the building down to the next one.

"That.", Donnie finished his interrupted sentence as Raph flew by him with a wicked gleam in his eye. Silently he slipped over the edge of the roof using his stealth training to make a prowling cat look like a clod hopper, Donnie and Leo waited a few minutes before a girly scream clued them in on Raph's intentions. Leo groaned while Donnie merely chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Someone save me!" Mikey pleaded from his perch on a clothes line. Raph was prowling bellow him with a grin on his face that made Leo think of a cat waiting on a cornered mouse to come out, or in this case down.

"No one is going to save you this time Mikey" Raph growled happily. For the last week he had borne the brunt of Mikey's pranks and now he was dishing out some sweet revenge.

"Raph come on, you can kill him after we find out what the PD's are up to at that ware house on the pier." Leo said with a smirk. Raph gave him a grin before backing away from his post. Mikey didn't come down until Donnie stood beneath him as a shield between him and his hotheaded brother. They took off once again across the roof tops before arriving at pier sixteen, it was easy to find the ware house with all of the angry sounding war whoops spilling out of the broken windows.

"Yeesh it sounds like whole bunch of Raphaels in there" Donnie said with a grimace.

"Oh, so Raphie really was adopted then, ready to meet your long lost family Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Ready to meet MasterYoshi Mikey?" Raph growled in response. Mikey quickly jumped behind Donnie with a small "eep."

"Enough, we need to get closer so that we can hear what they are saying" Leo hissed.

"Uh, Leo. Why does that guy have a replica of the Time Scepter?" Mikey asked before they could sneak down. Leo narrowed his eyes to get a better look before they shot back open in shock, it was not just a very convincing replica. It was The Time Scepter!

"How the heck did that creep get his hands on the Time Scepter?!" Donnie hissed in anger.

"What's the plan Fearless?" Raph asked with another growl. Leo's reply was the hissing of his katana being unsheathed and the hardening of his gold flecked eyes. Raph grinned, he knew that look, "Let the butt kicking begin!" he said happily. With that the four brothers launched themselves into the ware house through one of the semi broken windows. What had remained of the windows soon littered the floor in deadly glittering shards, in the midst of these shards landed four mutant turtles with raised weapons. All heads whipped in their direction as the noise level dropped, for a few seconds it was silent as nearly one hundred PD's stared at the four green intruders.

"It's those karate lizard freaks!" some random Purple Dragon yelled breaking the silence. Raph growled like a caged tiger and beside him his brothers gripped their weapons in irritation.

"How many times do we have to tell you Nit Wits! We are TURTLES!" Raph roared as he charged towards the tattoo cover gang. Mikey followed close behind his older brother with his signature battle cry of "Cowabunga!" Leo and Donnie jumped into the fray quickly making their way over to the man with the Time Scepter. He was sitting on a raised platform in throne that was really just a glorified office swivel chair, a wide brim leather hat covered his head and the long brown trench coat, gloves, combat boots, cargo pants, and long sleeved shirt left little but his eyes showing. He sat calmly in his seat as Donnie and Leo easily dealt with the PD's guarding him, his ruby eyes glittered with delight as the Turtles turned their weapons on him.

"Alright pal start talking! How did you get a hold of the Time Scepter?!" Leo growled. Donnie was angled so that he could cover his big brothers back and keep an eye on the creep in front of them.

"Oh, so you do know what this is? Good, I hate repeating explanations of incredibly powerful weapons and what they do to the uneducated creatures of this dimension." The man said in voice that dripped with malice. He rose slowly and easily from his chair like there was not a highly trained ninja turtle with swords in front of him, "As for how I got this, well that is really no concern of yours seeing how you would not want to make the one to overpower Lord Simultaneous your enemy now would you?" he asked with a dark chuckle.

Leo felt his blood run cold, this man over powered the lord of time and he radiated more evil than ten Shredders in the same room. There was also an air of instability around him, like he was a lit fuse about to blow. The blue banded turtle subconsciously shifted his position so that his body was shielding Donnie who saw the way his brother moved and swallowed hard. This guy was not someone they wanted or needed to pick a fight with.

"Now, now, there is no need to be afraid of my just yet. I will not harm you and your brothers if will swear eternal and undying loyalty to me. It will make my ruling of this dimension so much easier to have four strong fellows like you at my side. Just think of all the things we could accomplish!" the man purred as he held his arms out wide for emphasis. Leo growled and held up his twin blades, no way he was going to let this maniac command the world he lived in!

"Choose carefully turtle, with this I can easily banish your brothers to worlds or time zones full of torment the likes of which no mortal mind can fathom!" ruby eyes glittered in a dare as the man waved the scepter back and for like a teen teasing a child. A lull in the commotion drew Donnie's attention back to the fight, or rather the after math of the fight. The floor was littered with groaning and unconscious PD's with Raph and Mikey making their way over to their brothers with weapons drawn and murderous glares on their faces. Glancing at his oldest brother Donnie saw Leo tense in a way that meant they would soon be running for their lives. Raph had seen it to and positioned himself in front of Mikey, he would prefer to be standing shoulder to shoulder with Leo and protect both of his younger brothers and pull his big brother out of the fight at the same time.

"No need to be so frightened, come now all you have to do is bow and swear loyalty to my name." the maniac held out his hand like someone would to comfort a scared child.

"One problem dude, we don't even know your name so we can't do the whole swearing loyalty thing. Tough luck." Mikey said with a grin. Raph spared him a glared, those words might have just spelled major trouble for them.

"Silly me!" the man tsked, "My name is, and just so you don't forget it or get any ideas, Bricriu." With that he brought the butt of the staff down on the platform, a wave of energy slammed into the turtles with Leo bearing the brunt of it. The wave carried them out of the ware house and crashing onto the pier on their shells.

"Leo!" the younger three yelled as they ran to their oldest brother. They had just gathered around Leo who was struggling to stand and having a difficult time breathing when Bricriu appeared before them.

"So, are we still having thoughts about escaping and then coming back to challenge me? Or are we feeling a little more loyal after that demo?" he asked with a toothy smile, "I'm growing impatient turtle." This was directed at Leo who watched as Bricriu held up a fist covered in burning red light, the light made Leo nervous and his heart hammered in his chest as he warred with himself. His ninja side was screaming at him to defy this man and go down with honor, while the big brother part of him said to swallow his pride and bow down to save his family. Leo closed his eyes in frustration and clenched his swords as both sides came to an agreement, slowly he forced his knees to bend. Leo was about to drop down on one knee and meet Bricriu's insane ruby orbs when a bolt of light appeared and then expanded right before contracting and imploding on itself. Still stunned from what just happened Leo never saw the small shadowed form before it plowed into him knocking him away from Bricriu and into his brothers. Bricriu snarled as he leaped back dodging a small fist crackling with blue lightning, he recovered and launched the burning light from his hand at the shadowed lightning wielder who darted away and disappeared.

"My patients wears thin. Kneel before me or Die!" Bricriu roared raising the Time Scepter that blazed to life. Out of nowhere the shadowed figure returned behind Bricriu and delivered a hefty kick to his kidney. Bricriu howled with pain and turned to swing the Scepter at his attacker, the light from the weapon revealed a slender girl with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and yellow green eyes crouched behind him. Faster than a striking snake she lashed out with a foot catching Bricriu in the arm and sending the Time Scepter spinning from his grasp.

"No!" Bricriu whirled around to catch the scepter but the girl proved to be quicker, she jumped onto Bricriu's back before pushing off of him and catching the scepter in midair. Landing lightly the turtles watched as he eyes turned solid blue and started glowing, the Time Scepter glowed in response and hovered above her open hands. Her hands moved to the opposite ends of the staff and quickly brought them together with a sharp clap as the staff disappeared from sight. Leo his brothers felt their jaws hit the cement as the girls eyes stopped glowing and she starred down Bricriu, Leo could see that she was ready bolt if the man made a move towards her.

"How dare you!" Bricriu screamed. He launch several bolts of red, black, and silver energy at the girl. Like Leo had predicted she sprung away from the attacks but never ventured completely out of his strike range, he caught he sneaking a glance in their direction and realized she was luring Bricriu away from them.

"You miserable little wretch! Do you even know who I am?!" Bricriu shrieked as he continued his attack.

"You are Bricriu, guardian of the dying dimension Gethshin." The girl answered landing in a couch. Bricriu starred at her in shock and the turtles felt their heads spin, she knew this loony?

"You are a guardian." Bricriu whispered, "How is that possible? You are too young to guard a dimension!"

"I have no dimension of my own yet, I came here to retrieve the Time Scepter." She replied. Leo looked at Raph who nodded, this girl was definitely someone they needed on their side. Sure she was a rookie from the sound of things but she had managed to get the Time Scepter away from Bricriu and cause some damage to his kidneys.

"Then how did you find me? I made sure to cover my trail!".

"You said your own name, a name like yours carries its own power and a I needed was a little bit to locate you. When you said your name it was like some had set off a grenade in the Streams." The girl replied as if answering a lecture on the subject but without any hint of being a know-it-all.

"Wow, she talks like Donnie but I can actually understand her!" Mikey whispered.

"I don't answer the questions of deranged lunatics Mikey!" Donnie hissed.

"Will you two shut it! Things are starting to get good!" Raph said with a grin. He was right, Bricriu looked positively livid and the girl looked like she was ready for a fight but Leo noticed a slight hesitation in her eyes, she was terrified of the man in front of her.

"So you came to stop me did you? Well then you are treading on dangerous and illegal territory by our kind! This dimension is nearing the first stages of turmoil that will lead to its eventual collapse as it has no guardian. I am trying to save it from that fate and you are in my way, I should imprison you for the next millennia!" Bricriu spat. With a sweep of his arms he sent torrents of energy bolts at the girl.

"Actually what I am doing is legal by our people because you still have a dimension to guard, Gethshin is still alive but needs its guardian to survive but you left it to take over one that has no guardian. On top of that your dark powers are threatening to implode this dimension so I think you will be the one sent to limbo after this!" the girl lectured with a snarl of her own. Leaping out of the way of a massive energy bolt she launched one of her own, the turtles cheered when it made a direct hit to Bricriu's stomach doubling him over. As soon as her feet touched the ground the girl began to race around Bricriu her hands weaving complex patterns as she ran.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed as the ground started to shudder and heave around them. Waves started to crash against the pier as gusts of wind whipped around in a frenzy, to add to the weirdness flames sprung up around Bricriu as the girl raced around him fast and faster. The ruby eyed man looked up and the turtles were amazed to see him panic at the sight before him, the flames blazed about him in a raging inferno that doubled in power as the girl raced around him. Suddenly the earth around the flames shot up and began to form a sphere around the flames and the man trapped inside, Bricriu tried to escape but the girl sent another bolt of energy at him and knocked him back down. The waves began spill onto the pier and wrap around the growing sphere of earth, the wind intensified as the sphere completed itself and a thick layer of ice built up on the outside of the sphere. Once the sphere was sealed in ice the girl stopped running, Leo could see that under the ice there was still water that was not frozen and appeared to be flowing! Panting hard the girl clapped her hands together and then spread them out wide her eyes blazing once again, the earth parted revealing a shining tunnel of light the ice covered sphere slowly descended into. As the top of it disappeared the girl dropped her hands slowly to her sides and the glow disappeared from her eyes and the portal snapped shut. Leo and his brothers raced over to the new comer as she swayed on spot.

"What the shell just happened?" Mikey asked walking right up the girl. She gave him s glassy eyed look while trying to get her breath back.

"Yeah, and you mind explaining who you are and how you know that maniac?" Raph asked.

"Guys! Give the girl some room to breathe!" Leo said shoving his brothers aside, "And maybe we can start with a more generic question like, who are you?" Leo asked turning back to the girl.

"My name is Annie." She said after several deep breaths, "Nice to meet you Whoa!" Annie jumped back after getting her first good look at the turtles, "Wow, I was told there would be strange people in other dimensions but this is not what I was expecting."

"We are not exactly normal for this world." Donnie told her kindly.

"Oh, ok, that means its ok that you are-wait, you didn't happen to see everything that just happened did you?" Annie asked sheepishly.

"Oh yeah! We had front row seats and that was the coolest thing I have ever seen! Think you can teach me how to do that thing where you trapped that dude in the ball of fire and what not?" Mikey asked.

"Um, yeah, sure right..after..I-" with that Annie promptly fainted. Luckily Leo caught her before she cracked her head on the concrete.

"Great! Just we're about to get some answers, she freaks out and faints!" Raph complained.

"So now what do we do?" Donnie asked.

"We bring her home with us and hope for a straight answer from her." Le sighed carrying her bridal style.

"Oh great, it's gonna be like the first time we met April all over again." Raph mutter. There was collective goan from all of the turtles as they walked home with Annie.

* * *

Well here is the first part, don't worry the next chapter will have more details as to what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up for those of you who liked the first one, please rate and review. Sorry that it took so long for me to upload it!**

* * *

Exhausted and more than ready to be in the lair for a few days the turtles made it home with the mysterious and unconscious stranger still in Leo's arms. Annie weighed next to nothing in Leo's opinion which had him worrying even though he barely even knew anything about her besides her name. He was headed for the couch when his sharp hearing caught the soft steps of his sensei approaching.

"Why does it not surprise me that the first night you are out, you boys bring home a human?" Splinter sighed.

"It's not like we could just leave her outside of a PD building, also we kinda owe this girl one." Raph said before Leo could reply. Splinter arched an eye brow that clearly said he wanted a better explanation.

"She saved our lives sensei." Leo said as he laid Annie down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She stirred slightly before falling still again.

"Very well, she may stay the night and hopefully in the morning she will prove to be trust worthy enough that we can let her go on her way." Splinter said before retiring to his room. Leo sighed heavily when he caught the underlying edge in his masters tone, he would be getting a lecture in the morning and a harsh one at that. His brothers thought that he was bad? They had yet to deal with the kind of lectures that came with being the leader of their merry band.

"Leo?" Donnie asked softly.

"Get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on our guest." Leo said not realizing how tired he sounded.

"You need to sleep to bro." Mikey said with a yawn.

"I'm gonna rest but I'm not going to leave her unsupervised. The last thing we need is her waking up in the middle of the night and poking around." Leo explained. A rough hand clasped his shoulder, looking back he met the gaze of his brother in red. Wordlessly Raph steered his leader over to the large arm chair and gently forced him to sit down, Leo gave Raph a grateful smile before the younger turtle turned and left.

"Night Leo." Raph called over his shoulder before he jumped up to his room on the second level. Mikey and Donnie followed his lead and bid their brother good night. Leo sighed heavily as he slumped in the armchair, he was not looking forward to what the morning would bring. He sat there for another five minutes until his eyes finally drifted shut as the nights events caught up to him, he would be sore in the morning the throbbing in his ribs was making that clear. On the couch Annie stirred in her sleep, carefully she cracked an eye open and noticed that she was no longer on a pier but insides some kind of house. Or was it a lair? Either way she felt safe here and that was a first for her. Scanning the current room she noticed that one of the turtles was sleeping nearby but he seemed to be uncomfortable which she found weird, the armchair he was in was nice and soft. Breathing deeply Annie allowed her eyes to glow pale blue again, she had to stifle a hiss when angry red marks appeared across the sleeping turtles chest, arms, and torso. Bricriu had done more damage than she had anticipated, she quickly located the other three with her eyes. Never before had she been so grateful for thermal vision, three slightly cool but still warm bodies were on the upper level. All three sport the angry red marks that only she could see but they were fading fast, this brought some relief to Annie. Blinking she cleared the thermal images from her vision and looked back at the turtle in the chair, tomorrow she would heal him. Yawning she closed her eyes and drifted into dream land.

Leo woke up to the buzzing of his internal clock and the burning of his ribs, now accompanied by his chest and arms. Groaning he wished he had been wrong about his ribs, looking over at the couch he was pleased to find that Annie was still asleep. Taking a second glance Leo noticed that she had her head resting on one arm while the other dangled off the couch, one leg was stretched out and the other was slightly bent with the blanket covering her from just below her shoulders to her feet which were still in her dark blue tennis shoes. All in all she looked blissfully peaceful and Leo was very jealous, shaking his head he started to rise from his chair. Hissing with pain he quickly sat back down, his ribs were worse off than he'd thought! Leo made another attempt to stand taking things slowly, he had just risen to his feet and mastered his pain when a green and orange blur flew into the living room.

"Good morning!" Mikey shouted landing on the back of the couch. This in turn woke Annie who shrieked in surprise as she jumped up and then crashed to the floor tangled in the blanket. Donnie and Raph arrived just as Annie untangled herself from the blanket and gave Mikey an irritated look that got its point across and was surprisingly adorable.

"Whoops! Sorry dudette didn't see you there!" Mikey laughed jumping off the couch. Annie rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" Donnie asked, always one to be polite.

"Yes, I haven't slept that good in a LONG time, by the way love your home! How did you guys build this thing?" Annie asked looking around with a grin. Mikey was about to launch into some grand story as to how they found their home when the sound of wood striking stone got their attention.

"Good morning my sons." Master Splinter aid with a formal tone meaning trouble for his sons during training.

"Good morning Sensei." They responded in unison with a respectful bow. Annie was quick to mimic the bow almost perfectly.

"I trust you all slept well?" the old rat asked coming to stand in front of them.

"Yes Sensei!" they chorused. Splinter turned his gaze on Annie, hard onyx eyes met bright, innocent green and gold ones that sent a silent challenge to only the ninja master.

"Would you care to introduce me to our guest?" Splinter asked keeping his gaze on Annie.

"My name is Annie, at least that is what everyone calls me, no one can say my real name so please don't make me say it. Nice to meet you." Annie said politely before any of the turtles could speak up. Splinter shot them a look before turning back to Annie.

"Ms. Annie, I cannot stress to you the gravity of our current situation. While I am grateful to you for helping my sons come home safely I am not certain that we can trust you with the secret of our existence." Splinters tone was grave and carried a heavy meaning. Leo and his brothers were ready to defend Annie, she had saved their lives for shell's sake!

"Actually I understand your situation perfectly. I cannot exactly walk around in plain sight of humans either. I may look normal but humans are just sensitive enough to anything forgien that they would pick up on the fact that I am not human and…let's just say that I don't want to go through that again." Annie said with a shiver. Master Splinter felt his brows rise with confusion and then knit together in anger. He could tell that Annie was a kind girl with a good heart and the knowledge that someone had harmed her for being different cause his blood to boil.

"Forgive me Ms. Annie, I had no idea that our walks of life were so similar." Splinter said bowing his head in an apology. Annie smiled and that was enough to let him know there was nothing to forgive, "Now that we have that matter settled, there is another that we must attend to." Splinter said with a small smile. Annie raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Would you please join us for breakfast Ms. Annie?"

"I'd love to!" Annie chirped happily. The turtles all exchanged smiles, this would give them time to thank Annie for saving their lives.

"Michelangelo, see that we have a large meal this morning." Splinter told his youngest with a smile.

"I'm on it Sensei!" Mikey was off like a shot.

"Can I help?" Annie asked.

"Sure thing dudette! Maybe you can learn a thing or two from the master!" Mikey crowed. Annie laughed and raced into the kitchen, soon there were the sounds of clanking pots and pans accompanied by a light bubbly laugh.

"Donatello, Raphael, you two will set the table. Leonardo, I must speak with you in private." Splinters tone changed when he spoke to Leo who tried his best not to flinch.

"Yes Sensei." Leo said hoping his voice sounded calm and collected. Raph and Donnie shook their heads and headed towards the kitchen.

"Think Splinter will chew him out?" Donnie asked with a worried look at the dojo.

"Nah, he'll probably tell him to be a bit more careful the next we go out on patrol and then ask where the heck Annie came from." Raph said tossing a bunch of plates at Donnie like they were shuriken, The purple masked turtle caught them easily and set them on the table.

"I am wondering that myself, think she'll tell us?" Donnie asked. He had that spark in his eye that only happened when he was beyond just plain old Donnie curious.

"Of course she will but only when all five of you are sitting down and have eaten breakfast." Annie said walking in on them. She had an apron tided on and her hair now up in an adorable messy bun. In her hands were two large trays of cinnamon rolls that had you drooling just by smelling them. Right behind her was Mikey with another large tray and a stunned look on his face.

"You ok Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"From now on I am revoking my title of King of the Kitchen, all hail the Queen!" Mikey said with a lavish bow to Annie who merely smiled and curtsied back.

"Seriously?" Raph asked rolling his eyes.

"No joke Raph, this girl can cook. She makes me look like the guy that celebrates over not destroying a microwave dinner." Mikey said setting down his tray.

"Oh please! You had to teach me how to work all of the equipment in there before I could even think about cooking! Otherwise I would have blown something up." Annie said rolling her eyes good naturedly. Raph helped her to set down the trays then Annie slipped out of her apron before looking around.

"Hey where is- oh fiddlesticks! I forgot to learn your names!" Annie said slapping her forehead. The three brothers were smiling into their hands as she berated herself.

"No need to beat yourself up, I am Donatello but you can call me Donnie." The purple masked turtle said smiling at Annie.

"I'm the Amazing Michelangelo! Or Mikey for short." Said orange masked turtle crowed earning a slap to the head by his red clad brother.

"I'm Raphael or Raph as everyone calls me." Raph rumbled in his thick Brooklyn accent, "And our oldest brother is Leonardo, or Leo."

"Nice to meet all of you, now where is Leo?" Annie asked. Even though she knew exactly where he was, she could hear the lecture taking place and her heart went out to the turtle in blue. It wasn't his fault some crazy dimensional guardian stirred up a vipers nest and tried to take over a new dimension.

"He's with Sensei but you better not bother them when they are talking." Mikey warned her taking his seat. His words must have fallen on deaf ears because Annie trotted over to the dojo and lightly knocked on the doors.

"Breakfast is ready!" Annie practically sang. A moment later Splinter opened the doors and greeted her with a smile.

"Thank you for coming to get us, come Leonardo let us join your brothers and our guest for breakfast." Splinter said walking out of the room. Leo only nodded then struggled to control a hiss of pain as he rose to his feet, a feather lite hand on his arm made him look at Annie who gave him a soothing smile. Leo returned her smile and followed her into the dining room, there was a bit of eye rolling and a pleased smile on Splinters face when Leo pulled out Annie's chair for her. Once she was seated Leo lowered himself into the chair next to her and Splinter gave the ok for everyone to dig in.

"Uh Mikey, what is this supposed to be?" Leo asked holding up what looked like a stuffed tortilla.

"I have no idea, she made them." Mikey said looking at his own tortilla.

"They're called breakfast burritos, tortillas stuffed with eggs, cheese, bacon or sausage and sometimes peppers and onions." Annie explained, "They are very popular in the dimension that I used to train in." Deeming that they sounded good Mikey took a huge bite of his burrito.

"Mmmm! I can see why!" he said after swallowing. The orange masked turtle then proceeded to polish it off in two bites and go for seconds. His brothers were soon agreeing with him and devouring the large tray of breakfast burritos. Leo only ate two of the burritos but that did not bother Annie one bit, she had noticed right away that he had taken a particular liking to the cinnamon rolls and was currently eating his sixth.

"Careful Leo, don't want you ruining your perfect figure." Raph smirked. Leo glared at him but said nothing.

"He can eat as many as he likes, these are not typical cinnamon rolls. These ones are very healthy for you if you can believe that, my own master taught me how to make them and I practically live off of them!" Annie said proudly. Four pairs of eyes widened in disbelief while Leo just smirked at Raph and swiped another cinnamon roll.

"How is that even possible?" Donnie asked in wonder.

"The dimension my master guards is very close in resemblance to this one. Over time he figured out how to take some foods that were declared unhealthy and make them highly nutritious by using certain herb blends." Annie explained.

"Wow, he sounds like a real health nut." Raph noted.

"He is, but he didn't do that because he's a health nut." Annie said trailing off quietly.

"Then why did he?" Splinter asked.

"I wasn't eating." Annie said softly. All heads whipped in her direction and Leo starred at her in shock, he could not believe that this girl who had just put away three helpings had eating problems.

"Your master sounds like he was a very caring man." Splinter told her gently.

"Oh he is, I miss him a lot." Annie said with a sad smile.

"I'm sure you'll see him again someday." Splinter said trying to reassure her. Annie just smiled and nodded, "Well, now that our bellies are full I want you boys to clean up from breakfast and then meet me in the dojo, training begins in fifteen minutes." Splinter instructed.

"Training? What kind of training?" Annie asked.

"We're ninjas dudette!" Mikey said puffing out his chest.

"Really?! That is so cool!" Annie exclaimed. Her green and gold eyes sparkled with excitement causing all four of the turtles to smile at her, "Do you think I could watch you train? I won't get in the way!".

"Well Fearless? What do you think?" Raph said with a sly grin at Annie who was watching them with anticipation.

"I don't see the harm in it." Leo mused out loud.

"Sounds like it's a yes there Shorty." Raph told her with a grin.

"Great! And don't call me Shorty!" Annie yelled at him as she toted a load of dishes into the kitchen. Raph chuckled and followed Leo into the dojo, he noticed a gentle smile on his leaders face.

"She's cute huh?" Raph asked as they began their stretches.

"What?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Annie, she's pretty cute." Raph said casually.

"We barely even know her Raph and you're already in love? That was fast." Leo remarked. He stiffly dodged a half-hearted swing at his head from his younger brother.

"Hardie har Fearless, I meant you. You think she is cute don't ya?" Raph asked.

"Uh, maybe? Like I said we barely even know her so I can't really answer that." Leo said feeling caught off guard. Raph nodded accepting that answer as the younger two plus Annie joined them. Splinter noticed Annie and motioned for her to sit next to him before starting the lesson.

"Today we will be sparring without weapons and focusing on disorienting your opponents." Splinter told them, "Michelangelo you will spar with Donatello, Raphael, you with Leonardo. Begin!" Mikey and Raph leaped at their brothers who met their attacks with different strategies in mind. Donnie jumped back out of the way before coming at Mikey with several quick feints followed by a sweep of his leg that brought down the younger turtle but only for a brief second. Leo ducked under Raph and used his younger brothers momentum to fling him across the room, his body screamed in protest but Leo figured that he could end this quickly enough to keep anyone from noticing.

Annie however had noticed and knew that she had to act now or Leo would be in serious trouble from the residue energy from last night's battle trapped within him. The problem would be finding the ideal opening, Leo and Raph were locked in combat like a matador and a bull with the bull starting to get the edge. Raph was ready for action while Leo was panting hard and a sheen of sweat covered his body. Sensing victory Raph flew at Leo ready to finally get a win in on his big brother who stood ready to face him. Finding the opening she needed Annie raced towards the two oldest turtles and jumping in between.

"Stop!" She yelled. As if to emphasize her request four large wings shot out behind her flaring to their full length. Raph slid to a halt his eyes wide with surprise, since when did she get wings?

"Annie, it's ok this is part of practice and since when did you get wings?" Mikey shrieked the last part finally noticing the black, and silver metallic looking wings as they settled around Leo.

"That is not why I stopped their match. Leo is in big trouble and if I don't do something fast, the outcome will be less than pretty." Annie said turning to face Leo. The blue masked turtle was pale and fighting to stay on his feet, she briefly looked at Splinter who after a minute nodded his head.

"Do what you can for my son." He told her. Annie bowed in response before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, when she exhaled and opened her eyes they once again glowed with blue light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is a very short third chapter hope you all like it and that it is starting to get interesting. For all who have read, "Turtles Plus Pain killers, Equals Snuggles" we are getting close to where it will explain Leo's relationship with Annie in that story. Hope you all like this and please R&R!**

* * *

Leo could not help taking a step back as Annie's eyes once again glowed blue and she stared right at him. Her wings rose up again and the silvery metallic underside of them started to glow softly with many different colors. Mikey thought that Annie's wings made her look like some kind of fairy and was in awe of how amazing they looked, he wondered if she could actually fly with them. His question was answered when Annie's wings began to vibrate and hum, becoming slight multicolored blurs as she hovered six inches off the ground. Without any warning Annie went from hovering to racing across the room towards the giant pool of water in the center of the lair. She lowered a hand into the water as she flew over it drawing ripples across the surface, she arched upwards a second later and was followed by the water!

Mikey's jaw hit the floor as Annie spiraled up into the air followed by an undulating stream of water that coiled like a great snake. The orange clad turtle nearly screamed when Annie and said water dove straight at him and his family, or so he thought. The water coiled itself around Leo who threw up his arms to try and defend himself but was surprised to find that the water merely ran over him like a gentle stream. The water coiled around him and began to reach a soothingly warm temperature, Leo felt his eyes start to drift shut as fatigue like he'd never know rolled over him. He was vaguely aware of two small hands touching his shoulders then pulling away followed by what looked like blood but it did not flow with the water. As the last of the red left Leo the blue clad turtle sighed with relief as he slowly dropped to the floor, the water pulling away as he dropped. Annie gestures sharply and the water whipped up towards where she hovered high off the ground, the water had begun to boil and heave as if something was trying to break free. On the ground Raph and Mikey had rushed over to their oldest brother making sure that he was ok, Donnie was on his way over with Splinter when a drop of water fell on his head. All heads turned to Annie who suddenly seemed to be struggling to control the ball of now very red water that heaved against invisible bonds. A layer of sweat glistened on the tawny haired girls brow and he eyes tightened visibly and her wings beat furiously.

Annie snarled to herself as the now glowing red water boiled more violently, she cursed herself for using up too much of her barely controllable powers the night before. She barely had enough to draw the dark power out of Leo and was now running dry, the only power left to her was one that she had forbidden herself to touch until the time was right. Growling she tried desperately to try and seal the dark water, she had just raised her wings when the large sphere of water suddenly shot forwards and slammed into her. Annie tumbled down with a cry of pain as the water forced itself out of a crack in the ceiling and into the world above. Annie had braced herself for the sharp pain that often accompanied a fall onto solid concrete, instead she felt the dull ache of being caught just before hitting the ground. Twisting around she found herself in the emerald green arms of Raph.

"Nice catch." Annie said with a weak smile.

"Thanks, mind explaining what you did to my brother?" Raph asked. Annie raised an eyebrow at his question, Raph's reply was to turn around so that Annie could see Leo lying on the floor. She took a moment to stare at him before sighing with relief and nearly becoming a limp noodle in Raph's arms.

"Oh good! For a second there you had me really worried Raph." Annie said breathing a sigh of relief.

"What?! My brother just got wrapped up by your weird magic water and is now lying on the floor and you think I was panicking for no good reason?" Raph growled.

"Yep. You can drop me if it will make you feel better." Annie muttered in a tired voice. Raph looked like he was about to take her up on that offer.

"Don't even think about it." A groggy but very familiarly toned voice said softly. Growling to himself but heeded his big brothers unsaid threat of 'drop her and I will kill you'.

"Leonardo are you alright my son?" Splinter asked kneeling beside his eldest and laying a paw on his arm.

"I'm a little tired but otherwise ok." Leo admitted. All of the pain he'd been feeling earlier disappeared with the glowing red water, "though I am wondering what happened to me."

"How about we ask our new friend with the wings?" Donnie suggested. He motioned for Raph to bring Annie over, once he reached his family the red banded turtle knelt down with Annie still in his arms.

"You have so got to show me how you did that!" Mikey exclaimed as Raph settled Annie on the floor and propped her up against him.

"First things first Michelangelo, she must explain what it is that she did to Leonardo." Splinter said giving Annie a slight glare. Annie winced a little and forced herself to stand on her wobbly legs.

"I'm going to give you the nut shelled version first, what I did was remove residue dark energy from within him that he received from his fight with another of my kind. I had to use an element from this dimension instead of my own powers to keep from damaging or over-exposing Leo to that kind of power. I apologize if this worried you." Annie said with a bow that nearly caused her to collapse. Raph once again caught her before she fell, Annie forced her legs to work once more and meet Splinters gaze.

"I must also apologize for assuming you were causing him harm, though you have been with us a short time you are a pure hearted girl who would not harm us intentionally. I thank you as well for saving my son and I ask that you sit down and rest Ms. Annie, this has clearly exhausted you." Splinter said. He had risen to his feet as well and placed a paw on Annie's slim shoulder and was now gently guiding her back down to the floor with Raph's help. Annie mentally slapped herself when a moan escaped her lips as she was lowered to the floor.

"You ok?" Mikey asked.

"Fine, just strained my abilities is all, should haveknown better than to preform another sealing." Annie said rubbing her temples as a headache started to form.

"Sealing? Like what you did to that other guy from last night?" Donnie asked. Annie nodded, "I take it that the residue energy you removed from Leo is was you were trying to seal away before it attacked you and got away?" another nod.

"Ugh! This is starting to make my head spin!" Mikey groaned.

"I think I need to tell you guys what I am and what my kind can do before this will make sense." Annie said with a smile at Mikey.

"Let's take this discussion to the living room please?" Splinter asked. Raph jumped up and moved to help Annie to her feet but she was already off the floor, wings humming softly as she hovered. Her wings resembled a fairies wings almost except they were much stronger. Raph and Donnie pulled Leo to his feet and stayed close as he walked on shaky legs to the living room, the tired leader dropped onto the couch with a relieved sigh. Raph sat down next to him with Mikey and Donnie perching on the arms of the couch and Splinter taking the arm chair. Annie hovered in front of them silently for a moment.

"First things first, let me warn you that this might not make a whole lot of sense." Annie began.

"Things stopped making sense as of last night." Leo pointed out.

"True, but this will make things even more catty-whompus." Annie told him, "Ok first things first you need to know that I am not human, I may look human but I am far from it."

"Yeah the wings and crazy lights shows didn't give that away." Raph said sarcastically. Leo smacked him on the arm.

"Hey for all I know you could have been humans that got mutated into turtles. Anyway I am part of a very advanced and complex race or society that guard the many dimensions that life forms inhabit, that is also where Bricriu comes from." Annie told them still hovering.

"So you're related to that nut job?" Mikey asked.

"No, I'm what you would call an orphan but that is beside the point. My being part of this society grants me certain….powers that not many understand. As you have already seen I can bend the elements to my will and heal but that is not all, I have telekinetic powers and I am able to harness any form of energy be it inter-dimensional or dimensional, I can even wield the time scepter and the war staff of the great diamyo." Annie told them.

"That is impossible!" Splinter breathed.

"The diamyo is a very powerful warrior I'll give him that, but he pales in comparison to a fully realized dimensional guardian. You four didn't even get a taste of what Bricriu is capable of when you faced him." Leo shuddered at the memory.

"So how is it that you beat him?" Donnie asked.

"Duh Don! She's a dimensional guardian, even I knew that one!" Mikey said proudly.

"If I remember correctly Bricriu said that Annie was not a fully realized guardian, right?" Donnie asked.

"Yep, what he said was true I am not a real guardian yet." Annie said with a sigh and a quirky look on her face.

"Then how the shell did you bring that loony down?" Mikey asked.

"Well Bricriu's powers had been tainted by a dark force that has been affecting his dimension that was spread from another. Since I have no dimension my powers are unaffected and clean making them stronger, that and I was able to get the time scepter away from him if he'd still had it when we fought I would have been in some trouble. My powers are still untrained and I have a very unusual fighting style that does not always work when I need it to." Annie admitted.

"You have a fighting style with a mind of its own?" Leo asked raising a brow.

"Yep, and it's very scary when it decides to work for me. No other guardian has that so I'm kind of an odd ball among my already strange people. Trust me we are weird, some of us get visions, some can only speak a certain way, and there are others who don't even look human but that is to help us blend in with our dimensions."

"Ok let me get this straight, you are part of a race that guards dimensions giving you special powers right?" Raph asked.

"And wings." Annie said showing him the four on her back.

"And wings to, so now that our dimension is safe why are you still hanging around and telling us all of this? To try and blend in?" Raph asked crossing his arms over his plastron.

"One I like you guys, and two your dimension is not safe. Thanks to Bricriu and something else that is going on your dimension is getting thrown out of balance and if that continues, well I think you get the picture. And yeah I need a way to blend in so I figured this would help me out." Annie said, "speaking of which you didn't happen to see where that bunch of glowing red energy went did you?"

"I think it escaped." Mikey said quietly.

"What?! That's not good! Where did it go? Where did it-oh no…" Annie had started zipping around in panic when her body finally gave out and she dropped to the floor. Only this time it was Donnie who caught her and set her on the cough beside Leo who shifted to give her some room and wrap an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Are you ok? Why are you shaking like leaf?" Donnie asked.

"It's the strain, it caught up with me too fast. " Annie said with chattering teeth. Leo pulled her closer noticing that she was suddenly growing cold, "Don't worry a little rest and I'll be fine, I just need to find that cursed energy."

"Why?" Splinter asked.

"Because its evil, and it will seek out anything dark, malicious, or evil in this dimension and lend that thing or person its strength." Annie said as Donnie wrapped her in a blanket and her eyes started to shut.

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad?" Mikey scoffed.

Across the city a man encased in steel grinned behind his metal mask as a sphere a of dark red light hovered over his palm. Looking out over the city the man could only continue to smile maliciously as he started counting down the minutes his enemy's had left to live while the sun rose high and cast pale rays on the tall sky scraper of Oroku Saki.


End file.
